Viewers of television content on a particular television conventionally view the same content as other viewers watching the same television at the same time. However, in some cases, it may be desirable for one or more viewers to see television content that differs from the television content being seen by one or more other viewers watching the same television at the same time. For instance, two individuals may desire to watch the same television at the same time but may one individual may wish to watch one program while the other individual may wish to watch a different program. As another example, two users may be playing a video game on the same television at the same time where each user has a user specific view of the game content.
Conventionally, when two viewers desire to watch different programs on the television at the same time, they resort to a picture-in-picture approach. However, both users see both pictures and one or both of the pictures are less than full-screen. When two viewers desire to play a multi-player game with user specific view of the game content, they resort to a game setting that provides a split screen presentation in either a top-bottom arrangement or a side-by-side arrangement where player 1 content is typically in a top or left half while player 2 content is typically in a bottom or right half of the screen. However, both users see both halves of the screen and thus see both user specific content displays, and the user specific content displays are each one half of a full screen. While these approaches provide a solution to different content being display for different users on a single television at the same time, both users being able to see both content regions is a drawback, and each content region being less than full screen is also a drawback.